guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nundu Bay (mission)
Mission Details The bosses that spawn during the waves in this mission are random, contrary to what it says in the description. Ive done the mission twice and each time got the described bosses.--Melonhead901 02:53, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I did the mission three times and got the same bosses in the same order, so that's what I put in the article. Got any screenshots of a different order of bosses? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 03:04, 2 December 2006 (CST) --I just went through the mission... and the bosses didn't go in that order. I don't remember exactly, but the monk came first, and the dervish was last. If I go through it again, I'll try to get screenshots of the different boss order. 71.205.72.110 16:23, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::I just went through the mission and found that the bosses weren't in the same order either. The Monk led the first group, then the Elementalist, then the Paragon, and finally the Dervish. Jarus 12:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::>-Edit: Actually, they do seem to have come in the same order after all! Just, the Elementalist came before the Paragon, not vice versa. Jarus 13:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Did the mission on December 27, 2006, no margonites attacked me, went out, cleared everything, found only one boss, made bonus but could not finish mission as the final Nightbinger did not show up. 193.230.240.25 09:33, 27 December 2006 (CST) Just did the mission with my monk. I didnt take the vial of purified water from elder jonah, and the margonites didnt attack, i was able to go out and pull them freely. Prism bound 01:15, 29 December 2006 (CST) The Harbingers are susceptible to damage from Insidious Parasite, even when not affected by a Vial. I suspect it is this way with all attacks that steal health rather than cause damage. This note should probably be added to the main page. EatMoreBread 22:50, 17 February 2007 (CST) Did the mission yesterday. When I fought with the final Harbringer, and final Margonites spawned only after I kill him. --85.114.2.233 05:59, 24 April 2007 (CDT) found bosses in the related ordr, Etherea Soulreaper, March 29, 2008 at 18:30. Suddenly dead when defeating the Hrbringer og Nightfall.Elder Jonah was dead by a group of Margonites that have spawned near the village. I think that the mobs alterate thewir position, attacking the village and the group of the mission. Re: Cleanup This is actually one of the better-looking Nightfall mission articles, IMHO. There's no huge list of "Tips and Strategy" (cf. Grand Court of Sebelkeh), the walkthroughs are fairly concise... Not really anything to cleanup. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:22, 30 December 2006 (CST) Nice simple, helpful guide. I had to make a small edit to clarify that the Margonites spawn at the main Harbinger when he's at half health because they caught me off guard as I had killed all the others outside prior to facing him and I died :( TheGit 20:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) This mission's map seriously needs to be updated with something a bit more specific. The route is indirect and the location of the bonus bosses is very vague, coupled with the low resolution of the picture and invasive writing... well, it just needs replacing with something a bit more 'efficient' in my opinion. Mokushiroku no Yami 08:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Jonah Problems I recently did the mission again with two more characters, and both times I got busted in the first run when the Harbinger of Nightfall was at about 5% health by Jonah getting killed. I did clear a *wide* area of Margonites before acception the Water. It seems some adds now spawn in when you get the Harbinger to almost zero. You _can_ still make it, then, but if you're not fast enough in killing it in the very end, you'll experience a very annoying sudden death unless you go back to Ronjok. Mission goals At no point in this mission does it tell you what to do. The only objective it seems to give is "Defend Jonah".--Emkyooess 22:19, 20 February 2007 (CST) Istani Peasants? Why are Istani Peasants defending Ronjok? Isn't it a Kournan village? Jarus 13:14, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :I'll be charitable towards Anet and believe that it's not a bug, it's simply Melonni's dream, and she now identifies with Istan more than with Kourna. After all, she's fighting Kourna's armed forces and the Kournan villagers just kicked her out. Issa Dabir 12:21, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Notes The vial exept form what it says that it can do, if you hit with it a monster (no matter if its a margonite or a harbringer) it does DMG. 50 dmg to be precise --------------------------------- Consider bringing Arcane Echo and echoing the vial when fighting the Harbdringers, especially useful when playing with henchmen. I'm annoyed by this mission. Where to go and what to do is rather unclear compared to most other Nightfall missions and quests. I also added the DBlow now, and thanks for fixing my Engrish. Anooneemiss 02:38, 7 May 2007 (CDT) End Harbringer Well, i got the vial (and i saw on the compass that there were some groups going into the "town") and i ran towards the bonus. That jonah figure was still alive. Anyway i killed the 2 harbringers for bonus and headed north, but no harbringer of nightfall :S. And the map isn't much help either, that really needs an update. So where is that harbringer ? I also see that the vial is doing 50 dmg. :Gosh, I just had the same problem. Killed the 4 bosses and both Harbingers of Twilight, killed the 2 additional Harbingers for Bonus and cleared the Fort. No Harbinger of Nightfall in Sight. So I went on, killed a few additional margonites, went north of the Fort, killed some more margonites but still no Harbinger of Nightfall in sight. So I went back to Jonah, killed some more margonites as I saw Jonah's health go down. Luckily I had Charge so I came just in time to save him. A single Harbinger of Twilight of whom I was sure to have killed him was attacking Jonah, nearly jeopardizing my efforts. So I killed him and after that, Zealot Sheoli spawned again, along with some margonites. So I killed him, his henchmen and went back to the Fort to discover the Harbinger of Nightfall standing there alone. So I killed him and finished the mission. That's clearly a bug, I'm sure that I killed both Harbinger of Twilight at the beginning AND Zealot Sheoli. Here's a screenshot of me killing the Zealot the second time: http://img50.imageshack.us/img50/1675/gw009mu6.jpg 84.136.200.237 09:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Easy going, without any strategies Just done it with my warrior (W/R), set up primarily about Splinter Weapon-100 Blades, heroes and henchies. Consider taking a MM and an order hero: it took me only one vile for each harbinger (including the bonus ones and the harbinger of Nightfall). Party setup: poorly skilled Melonni (I don't have any idea about skilling a D), order-Master and mm-Olias, 2 Hench-Monks, Hench-Mesmer and Cynn. Stick at Ronjok, beat off the attacks (just take out those clerics first, then finish off the rest of them, it was just a straight forward fighting without any tactics). Once a harbinger closes in, wait for all (or at least the most) minions to engage him, then throw thar vile. It took me 1 vile per harbinger, they died really fast. Stick a bit longer after defeating the 2nd harbinger, there will be one or two margonite groups. Go towards the fort, clear the way to it (do NOT engage the final harbinger). Just before the fort, exit to the south, kill the margonites first (try not to engage both groups). Just ignore the harbingers until all margonites are dead, then call out one harbinger, wait for the minions to engage him, through a vile at him and make you necromancer cast Order of Vampire. Watch the poor demon die ;) The same way for the harbinger of Nightfall - it seemed to me that the additional margonites spawn at 10% of the harbingers health, which is definitely to late to stop his death. The only caveat is to protect Jonah, who tends to look out for trouble... I don't even have a decent LB rank on my warrior - Rank 1, no gaze, only a minor damage reduction etc. Jorx 20:06, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Jonah has a monk's AI, and thus he will be watching your minions. As you're running out of the village, he'll think, "Hmm, that there minion needs some healing," and he will follow you until he catches up so he can heal the minion. He's not programmed to stay in one spot, so he won't run back to the village. My advice would be after the assault is finished, let all your minions die so he won't follow - there's plenty of Margonites around to rebuild the army. —Dr Ishmael 09:46, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Is this a dream Or is it real? I'm still a little confused. :I believe melonni dreamt about it before it happened, and when they went to check it out, the area became Nightfallen.--86.7.46.87 16:49, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Stupid Jonah I did this with a MM and more or less plowed through this mission FAR easier than my warrior or ele did (10 fiends nearly killed a Harbinger with only one vial plus heroes + hench) however when I went to go wtfpwn the Harbinger of Nightfall, Jonah was following me spamming orison to heal my minions. I didn't notice this at first until I had cleared out all the guys around the harbinger (with him running around hitting stuff) and I had moved back to intercept the spawns that come when you lower the harbinger enough. Unfortunately the harbinger decided that Jonah was a nice target to smash on and proceeded to lay into him. Fortunately Kihm and Mhenlo were smart enough to heal him though he did nearly die when the additional margonites came but I was able to focus on the harbinger and take him out before Jonah bit kicked the bucket. The morale of the story is that Jonah is a idiot --Blue.rellik 08:27, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :That can happen with any Monk NPC that is supposed to be stationary - they see something that needs a heal (your minion), their AI triggers their "MUSTHEALNOWGOGOGOGO!!!" routine, and they keep chasing the thing needing healing until they heal it. Then they just stand around doing nothing until something needs to be healed again. —Dr Ishmael 23:19, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::At least he's not a Rurik and didn't banzai the harbinger. I passed the mission which is important --Blue.rellik 23:45, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::To the contrary, the moral of that story is don't take minions. Quizzical 04:16, 27 July 2008 (UTC) bugged? Dunno what I did, but... http://dragondesigns.ifastnet.com/gw297.jpg (copy and paste, server doesn't like it otherwise) No boss, got the bonus, if I could finish the missions.... note *"If you use the elite skill Ursan Blessing, the skill Vial of Purified Water will not come back in your skill bar when Ursan Blessing ends." I believe this was fixed already. --Shadowcrest 21:27, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I notified Prog on his talk :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) no party resurrections This seems a little redundant as a note given that EVERY mission across all campaigns have no res shrines and a wipe means you get to do it again.... :Thanks for pointing that out! --Shadowcrest 02:10, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Tips I just did this mission in HM, and got masters. I am a paragon, and of course used the holy water, but also took pain inverter. Use the holy water first, then pain inverter. Pain inverter also works great on the margonites! I didnt even take LB gaze, and it was a breeze! Team consisted of Olias/mm, MOW/ss, melonni, gehraz, devona, and two hench healers. Pain inverter FTW! 68.54.131.134 06:30, 7 February 2008 (UTC)Winged Immortality My bad woops, i wanted to correct a spelling error, but did something wrong. I appologize. At least the typo is now corrected.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:00, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Tip >.<" Barbs + Peasants = Win. Mark of Pain is also nice.Templar612 16:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Awkward I was doing this mission on hard mode tonight. I killed off the margonites surrounding the village, cleared the additional harbringers, cleared the margonites in the area of the last harbringer. When he was almost dead (less than 100 hp) my mini map was suddenly flooded with red dots coming from a distance heading towards me (all directions, fanatically). Not 8 or 12, about 20+! killing my group like flies. Has anyone had this problem before? Maxxbrazuca 22:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :20? Nay, they're much less. Two mobs of six-seven both behind and in front of the main Harbringer. --Alf's Hitman 22:52, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, they spawn when you get the harbinger to 50% health. They spawn kinda far away, though, which is probably why you didn't notice them at first. —Dr Ishmael 23:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::If memory serves, there is an additional Margonite spawn when the Harbinger reaches 25% health; it is possible that you got both spawns arriving at the same time because you brought it from 50% to 25% fast, without killing the 50% spawn groups. --heurist ::::I once did this mission by clearing all monsters on the map except the harbingers (I was bored) and I don't remember a group at 25%. (T/ ) 20:05, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Depending on how fast you finish off the boss, the mission often ends before the spawns at 25% reach you. Quizzical 20:18, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::That explains it. Since i can't remember any margonite spawns on normal mode. Thanks for the feedback. Maxxbrazuca 11:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC)